kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Rise of the Guardians
Kids World's Adventures of Rise of the Guardians is another upcoming new Kids World crossover adventure planned to be re-edited by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Baby Kermit The Frog, Tommy Pickles, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Aldo, Churro, Becky O'Shea, Pepper, Ash, Bloom, SpongeBob, Anna, Tai, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of their characters) meet Jack Frost, a carefree boy who has no responsibilities in the world aside from bringing winter wherever he goes. But everything changes when a new villain named Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, whom Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget, Tzekel-Kan, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Yzma, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Drake, Shere Khan, Plankton, Hans, The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Plankton, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Lord Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, Ichy and Dil, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), and The Machine, Makunga, Team Rocket and the bad guys work for, begins his plan to engulf the world in darkness. The Guardians, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman enlist Jack and our heroes to join their group to stop Pitch and protect the children of the world. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kids World's Adventures Team, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Makunga, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Abis Mal, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Injun Joe, Flintheart Glomgold, The Beagle Boys, Drake, Warren T. Rat, and Cat R. Waulthe Queen of Hearts, Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Emperor Zurg, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lord Rothbart, Shere Khan, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Clayton, Pete, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Syndrome, Fat Cat, Bowser ,Mistress Nine Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder, General Specific, and Private Public, Sheldon J. Plankton, Heather, Ichy and Dil,, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Him, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Captain Hook, Vidia, the Evil Queen, Pete, the Big Bad Wolf, Hades, Pain and Panic, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Nigel the Cockatoo, Mojo Jojo, the Gang Green Gang, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Crud, Nasty Jack, the Moopets, and the bad guys will guest star in this film. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:DeviantART Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Animals and Kids films